


Doll

by m3aculpa



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Careful. Keep still. Make no expression; make your face void as a doll’s.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Doll  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock **  
> Rating:** PG/R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Sherlock, Mummy Holmes  
>  **Warnings:** Creepiness, emotional abuse (objectification of a child)  
>  **Word count:** 566  
>  **Summary** : _Careful. Keep still. Make no expression; make your face void as a doll’s._  
> 

Careful. Keep still. Make no expression; make your face void as a doll’s. Don’t breathe too harshly, don’t shudder, don’t flinch back. Let her manipulate your limbs and place you as she wishes. Let her take over. She decides what you’ll wear, what to eat, what to think, during these little sessions of hers.

She undresses you and pulls out other clothes. Lilac socks and a lilac shirt. A little black suit jacket and dress pants. She curls your hair and shapes it into the style she wishes. Her hand brushes over your cheek and it takes all your might not to flinch back when she starts to paint your lips with clear gloss. She puts rouge on your cheeks and mascara and eyeliner to your eyes. She likes how it makes them pop. They’re startlingly pale. She calls them silver; sometimes moon-coloured when she’s being whimsical.

There’s something in it for you. You’ll get a new interesting book or a chemical, which would make his teachers frown in concern if they knew. A new interesting puzzle or riddle. All you have to do is stay still and make absolutely no expression. Let yourself become a doll, even as your thoughts rush through your head and it twitches in you to move, go about, do something.

She lifts you up and puts you on the shelf, among the other dolls with their void expressions and empty eyes. You feel claustrophobic. Like you’re suffocating. It takes all you have not to lash out on her; form your hands into claws and tear into her face. This is not Mummy. This is a Monster that sometimes wears Mummy’s face. Mummy is beautiful and sweet; the Monster is deranged and violent.

Her perfume is cloying as she leans over you. Her thumb rubs over your cheek bone and she presses a kiss to your forehead. You keep still. You have to.

“You’re a good boy, Sherlock. You’re the prize of my collection,” she murmurs as if you’ve consented to this.

As if you’ve had a choice.

You try to think of the book, the chemical, the puzzle, as sweat starts to pearl on your forehead. Something is clawing in your chest and you feel yourself suffocating. It feels like your skin is hardening, becoming porcelain. Like you’re transforming into one of the dolls. Into something nonhuman. Your heart is slowing, stopping, and you feel the hysteria closing in. You’ll be left here, on the shelf, with the dolls, because now you’re not a boy. You’re a doll. You have no voice. You have no will. You will be left here.

Only practice makes you able to hold back your cry of horror, of denial; ‘no no no, Mummy, please, I’m not a doll, Mummy, please!’. Your tears are held back and make your eyes shine like glass.

She’ll let you go once she grows bored. You will wobble hesitantly, uncertainly, as you walk back to your room. You can’t sleep that night; you’ll lie awake and tremble in fear. Not even the promised treasure will make you feel better.

But you are a child. The unpleasantness of it all will fade away with time. Until she calls upon you anew and you’re subjected to the inexplicable horror of having your humanity stripped away from you.

The dreams of rows of glass eyes and porcelain faces haunt you into adulthood.  



End file.
